


a sweet deal

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin missed the first sunday of advent.





	

“fuck.”

“what?”  

“i missed the first sunday of advent.”

“so?”

“so it’s advent.”

“ok…”

“i just…”

“what?”

“ok it’s going to sound weird-”

“well you _are_ the one saying it.”

“-BUT”, taemin glared at him, “i kind of have this deal.  with god.”

“what kind of deal?”

“i go to church, i get the candy.”  jinki just stared at his boyfriend.

“what?”  he watched bemusedly as taemin began counting on his fingers.

“all saints’ day mass for halloween; midnight mass for christmas; easter mass for…easter.”

“what about valentine’s day?”  taemin’s face lit up & jinki rolled his eyes.

“the kind of sugar i like to sweeten that saint’s feast day they don’t sell in stores.” he said as he slapped jinki on the ass & then squeezed.  

“ _anyway_.  advent.”

“well…”  he stepped away, reaching behind the sofa & pulling out a flat piece of brightly decorated cardboard.  “i really want to get started on my advent calendar & now i can’t because i missed mass.”

“couldn’t you go to one of the morning ones?”

“doesn’t count.”

“isn’t there…dispensation…or something you could ask for?”  much to jinki’s amusement taemin pouted.

“you’re not taking this very seriously.”

“my grown boyfriend not eating chocolate because he thinks it would be somehow reneging on a deal with a deity?”

“yes.  it’s that serious.  it’s god!” jinki rubbed his forehead with his fingertips & tried not to sigh.

“ok.  here’s what we’ll do.  we’ll put it away.  you’ll go to mass saturday night.  you’ll come home, we’ll have pizza, watch that autopsy film, & then you can gorge on a week’s worth of cheap chocolate from your calendar.  sound good?”  he looked up to see taemin clutching the cardboard calendar in his fingers, watching it anxiously.

“i don’t know if i can last that long.”

“i’ll hide it.”

“where?”

“what part of ‘hide’ did you not understand?”  taemin made a little whimpering noise before finally handing it to jinki.

“good.  now go take a shower & then get ready to finish what you started”, he said, slapping taemin’s backside as he turned to walk away, eliciting a small yelp & a wide grin.  “i’ll get this taken care of & join you in a few minutes.”  

he waited until taemin turned the corner & the water started before walking out of the living room into the kitchen.  he opened the garbage bin & pulled the bag out, propping the calendar inside & placing the bag back in.  three years & taemin still hadn’t found his hiding place.  

then he sauntered back towards the bedroom & waited for his boyfriend to finish cleaning up.


End file.
